The Teacher Made Me Feel Better
by ShippingHearts
Summary: April Mendez (AJ Lee) is upset that her boyfriend cheated on her and her best friend isn't there to make her feel better. When April's teacher Mr. Reigns (Roman Reigns) notices something is wrong, can he make her forget? (ONE-SHOT)


**ONE-SHOT Request for Lilygirl95! I hope you and other readers enjoy it! :)**

April Mendez, also known as AJ was having a horrible day at school. First, she flunked her science test and then, found out her boyfriend Trent was cheating on her. AJ was a crying mess from that point on. She was currently in 5th period and she couldn't wait for it to be 6th. It was the last class of the day and she just wanted to go home. Her best friend Kaitlyn was home sick so AJ didn't have anybody to make her feel better. She was crying in every class and had her head down most of the time.

The bell rang for the end of 5th and AJ sighed in relief. She grabbed her book bag and headed out to 6th. Her last class was always her favorite. The teacher was the best teacher that she ever had. Aside from the fact that he was laid back and never really assigned homework, he was extremely attractive. All the girls would check him out when they had the chance. AJ would be lying if she said she didn't do the same.

Unfortunately, AJ was too heartbroken to check out or talk to Mr. Reigns today. She entered the classroom and went straight to her seat without making eye contact or saying anything. Mr. Reigns looked at AJ with a confused look as she walked in and sat in her seat. She would always smile at him and say hello when she walked in. Today, nothing. He knew something was wrong the minute he saw her put her head down on the desk. She was always in a good mood, a big smile on her face, and she always had a skip in her step. He would make sure to ask her what was wrong. Mr. Reigns' thoughts got interrupted by the bell.

"Okay guys. You can continue to work on the worksheet I gave you yesterday. Feel free to talk, but please do it quietly." Mr. Reigns' instructed while keeping his eye on AJ. As everybody got to work and socialized, the teacher noticed that AJ didn't move a muscle. He sighed and walked over to her desk; which was all the way in the back, in the corner. He tapped her shoulder lightly.

"April, are you okay?" Mr. Reigns whispered bending down a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ mumbled without lifting her head up. She sniffled her nose insinuating that she was crying and the teacher noticed this. He could tell that she was crying and he felt bad for her. It was hard seeing his students like that. Especially someone like AJ who was always happy, smiling and giggling. Mr Reigns loved her laugh. It was so bubbly and contagious. He shook his head and went back to his seat.

Throughout the whole period, Mr. Reigns was keeping an eye on AJ. Just like earlier, she didn't move at all. The teacher was really concerned now. He was always concerned about his students but for some reason, he felt the need to _really_ care about AJ. The bell rang and everybody started clearing out. AJ was the last one there. She sat in her seat for a couple of seconds before finally standing up. She grabbed her book back and was headed for the door but Mr. Reigns grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"April, what's wrong?" Mr. Reigns asked as he let go of her arm and went to go close the door and locked it. He didn't want anybody to interfere in his conversation with AJ.

"Nothing. I told you I'm fine." AJ said looking at the ground. Mr. Reigns approached her and lifted her chin up so she could look into his gray eyes.

"Don't lie. You can talk to me you know. I'm your teacher but I'm not just here to teach. I like helping out my students, so tell me what's wrong so I can help you." he whispered still holding on to her chin.

"I don't think you can help me with this particular situation Mr. Reigns." AJ responded. She walked around the teacher and attempted to leave again but he stopped her by placing his hands on her waist. AJ felt a shiver go down her spine at his touch.

"Try me." he said while looking down at her. AJ stepped back and sighed. "It's just... boyfriend troubles." she felt awkward telling a male teacher this but she knew he wouldn't let it go so she decided to just tell him and get it over with.

"What happened?" he looked at her curiously. He knew who AJ's boyfriend was and Mr. Reigns never liked the boy. At least not around AJ.

"He umm...cheated on...m-me." AJ choked out as a tear fell from her eye.

Mr. Reigns grew furious. He couldn't believe he would do that to her. AJ was a nice girl and she didn't deserve such pain. He stepped closer to her and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's an idiot who doesn't deserve you. I can't imagine why any guy would want to do that to a great girl like you." he cupped her cheek and caressed it.

AJ let out a small chuckle. "Oh please Mr. Reigns. Look at me. I'm small, I wear glasses, I like video games, comic books...I'm a nerd." she frowned.

The teacher laughed and shook his head. "I think you're perfect." he put emphasis on the word perfect and stepped even closer to her. Their chests brushing slightly against one another.

"Really?'' AJ whispered looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Mr. Reigns nodded and leaned in; their lips only centimeters apart.

"Mr. Reigns, w-what are-"

"Shh. Allow me to make you feel better. Please." he whispered. AJ felt chills at his lips being to close to hers. She nodded slightly and looked down at his lips. God, how she loved his lips. They were perfect.

Mr. Reigns finally pressed his lips onto hers. He felt goosebumps at the feeling of her soft lips on his. He opened up more and captured her lips in between his. AJ let out a moan and wrapped her hands around his neck. Reigns grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Chest on chest. They both opened up more and let each others tongues roll off of each other. AJ was so close to him that she felt his erection through the fabric of his jeans on her lower region. AJ gasped in his mouth when he suddenly grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up to place her on his desk. He knocked off some stuff to the ground to have more room.

They broke the kiss momentarily so they could strip off each other's shirts. Once they did, their lips clashed on each other again. They touched each other as much as they possibly could; causing both of them to moan softly.

"This...is so..wrong." AJ mumbled in between kisses.

Reigns pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I know." he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He kissed her neck lightly and then traveled down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth while he massaged the other one with his hand.

"Oh...mmm!" AJ moaned and arched her head back. She had never felt so good in her 18 years of living. It was easy for her to forget about all her problems in that moment. Something inside her eased her. She pulled him up for a rough and sloppy kiss while she reached down to the waistband of his jeans and unbuckled his belt; pulling it out of the loops of his jeans. She threw it on the ground then went back to the waistband and pulled on it; motioning for him to take them down.

"So impatient." Reigns chuckled while he pulled away. He pushed AJ back onto the desk so she was laying back on it. She shivered at the coldness hitting her back. She looked up and saw him roaming her body with his eyes and she blushed. He smirked and then finally unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs; freeing his hard length. Reigns grabbed AJ by her hips and pulled her down to the edge of the desk so he could have better access to her wet folds. He spread her legs then leaned down and connected their lips yet again. He moved up a little more and rubbed the head of his hard cock on her folds.

AJ pulled away in frustration. "Just do it already!" she whined. Mr. Reigns smiled at her and then slowly pushed into her. "Mmmm more..." AJ requested and Reigns pushed in more until he was fully inside of her. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Oh my god...Mr. R-Reigns.''

"How does that feel April?" he asked kissing her neck.

"S-so good..." she pinched her nipples lightly and then sat up, bringing him along with her. She buckled her hips so he could go even deeper inside of her. He began to thrust faster. They wanted to let out loud moans but knew they couldn't so they attacked each other's mouths and moaned inside each other while their tongues also connected.

AJ could feel her orgasm building up and mumbled for him to go faster. As he did, he could feel his cock throb inside of her and he knew he was as close as she was. AJ dug her nails on his shoulders as she finally reached her peak. She moaned heavily in his mouth and vise versa as he also cummed and shot his warm seed deep inside of her. Reigns let out a growl when he felt her folds tighten against him.

"Fuck!" he whispered as the both collapsed on the desk and AJ was breathing heavy. He rested his head on her chest while he tried to control his breathing again. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on one of AJ's hard nipples before looking at her and smiling. AJ smiled back and stroked his beautiful black hair.

"You have better hair than I do." she whispered and laughed.

"I get that a lot." he responded as he straightened up and put his clothes back on.

"Oh really?" AJ frowned a little bit. The thought of other women touching his hair and complementing him, sent a jealous flash through her.

He laughed at her reaction. "Yeah but no worries. I've never enjoyed others touching my hair like I do with you." he winked at her and she blushed. She jumped off the desk and began to put her clothes back on. Mr. Reigns picked up everything he dropped to the floor and put it back in its proper place.

Once everything was back to normal and they were both fully dressed, AJ walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you. You definitely made me feel better." she stroked his hair again.

"No problem. Anytime." he smiled and returned the kiss. They looked at each other and they both knew this would not be the last time they did something like this. It was too good for it to only be a one time thing. She pecked his lips one more time before grabbing her book bag and turning on her heels to leave. As she opened the door, she glanced back at him and gave him a smile; which he returned.

AJ couldn't help but smile and skip as she went through the hall. She stopped when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got your text. How are you dealing with the whole Trent thing. I can't believe he cheated on you!." it was AJ's best friend Kaitlyn.

"Who is Trent?" AJ asked confused.

Mr. Reigns made her feel too good that she completely forgot about that cheating asshole.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
